Chaos Mystery
by Mellissa1998
Summary: After Sonic gets sent into the future Mobius, his siblings all work together to get there. But how will they get home?


Chaos Mystery

Chapter 1

Sonic stood looking at Eggman's giant base, he raised a brow and folded his arms.

"Soooo... this is Eggheads base?" He said not very impressed

"Pretty much" Silver said looking down at his communicator on his wrist

"Not very impressive" Sonic said turning to face everyone

Shadow, Silver, Manic and Sonia stood and sat in front of him. Manic was banging on a rock with his Knuckles, creating a drumming sound. Sonia sat leaning against the wall beside him waiting for Silver to get news from their mother, and Shadow stood arms folded looking at Eggmans base.

"Come on you guys!, A hostage is trapped in there... and we're doing nothing!" Sonic said impatiently

* * *

Sonic is a 13 year old blue hedgehog, Sonic is a triplet to Sonia and Manic, and the younger siblings of Shadow and Silver. He wore a necklace around his neck with a ring charm on it, much like the others. Sonic is known for his speed unlike his other siblings.

Manic is also 13, but is Green. Manic has long pointy quills on the front of his head, and wears a orange sleeveless jacket, Manic loves to invent things and play the drums. Manic is closer with Sonic than any other of his siblings.

Sonia is also 13, she is purple unlike her 4 brothers, and has fluffy hair unlike quills on the front of her head. Sonia isn't fast. But rides her motor bike around, while Sonic and Shadow run. Silver flies and Manic rides on his hover board. Sonia wears a tight purple dress, with long purple boots to match her long gloves.

Silver is a white 15 year old, Unlike the rest of his siblings, Silver has the ability to use telekinesis, letting him fly and lift things. Silver uses this ability to keep up with his younger siblings. Silver wears techno type boots giving the impression of his powers.

Shadow is 16 and the oldest. Taking the title of leader. Shadow keeps his younger brothers and sister in order. Being second in line for the thrown, behind his father and mother, Queen Sapphire and King Maddox, he is the most responsible and always tries to make his siblings the best they can be.

* * *

"Sonic... we can't just rush in" Shadow said turning around

"Why not... someone's in there" Sonic repeated looking at him

"Cuz it's Eggman remember" Silver said looking up from his communicator

"So?" Sonic said sitting on the rock Manic was hitting

"He can easily robotize you" Sonia said rolling her eyes at Sonic

"And we need to wait for mother" Silver said

"And he could do that to that hostage" Sonic said looking at her

"I dought it, he's only got them for bait" Manic said continuing to hit the rock

Shadow stood up and walked over to Sonic, he began going on and on, why he is so immature and needs to grow up, and needs to start following plans. But as usual Sonic wasn't listening. He just sat mind almost exploding, until he jumped up

"OH MY GOD! Alright Shadow! I get the plan! Now I'm going to get the guys outta there!" He shouted

"Sonic wait!" Shadow shouted

But he was to slow, Sonic raced of towards Eggmans lab.

"What's his problem?! It's like he is trying to get himself killed!" Shadow shouted

"Come in.. Silver?" Came Silvers communicator

"Mum? That you?" Silver said looking back down at his wrist

"Yes, how's things on your end?" Sapphire asked

"Sonic ran off again.. without figuring out the plan... I mean, every single time we do something like this, he runs of. He doesn't even know what he's doing, the amount of times I've had to get in there and save him from either being killed or robotized, not to mention he needs to grow up..." Shadow began

"SHADOW... calm down" Sapphire shouted

Everyone looked at the communicator, Manic laughed a little as Shadow isn't usually the one getting shouted at.

"Shadow, Sonic will be fine... He can handle himself just fine, remember a few nights ago? Sonia saved a whole town of people from Eggman without any trouble, Don't worry too much hon." Sapphire said sweetly

Shadow sighed then nodded

"Alright, you all know the plan?" Sapphire asked

"Yeah, Sonic goes in turns of the energy transfer core" Began Sonia

"Me and Silver go to the core room, and take the core before it can come back online" Manic said

"I find Sonic, and we get the hostages out" Said Shadow

"We set the charges, and get out" Sonia explained

"Good, make sure you all get out safely" Sapphire said

"Don't worry... we will" Shadow said smiling

"Good luck kids. I love you all" Sapphire said just before hanging up

"Alright... let's do this" Shadow said turning to face Eggmans lab

* * *

Meanwhile Sonic crept along the outside of Eggmans lab

"Alright... now let's see here" He said as he looked around a corner

"WHOA!" He shouted as a bunch of robots stood guard there

"That was to close" Sonic said sighing in relief

He slowly looked around the corner again and looked at the robots, he looked around them and noticed he had a chance to run around them without them noticing.

"Alright... let's give this a go" He said getting into a running position

Sonic leapt forwards and created a blast of wind behind him as he ran past the robots, sending them flying backwards. Sonic skidded to a stop just as he reached the door and hid inside.

"Few, made it" He said relieved

"Alright... now the energy transfer core.. where do I shut that thing of?" Sonic wondered

Sonic looked up and around the inside of Eggmans lab, it was much bigger than it looked on the outside.

"Ok... if I were Shadow... where would I look first?" Sonic thought still looking around

He continued to look when he saw a door with techno outlines on the outside.

"Ok.. well that's a good place to start" He said as he ran towards it

He looked down and saw it was a swipe card lock. He raised a brow and smiled at it, he quickly spun into a spin dash and charged at the door causing it to crash backwards, creating a loud echo throughout the base/ lab.

"Opps..." Sonic said stepping through the door

He whistled as he saw the contents of the room. A large container was in the middle of the room, it had a strange green glowing substance on the inside. It was so bright, it caused Sonic to squint as he got closer to it.

"Whoa... see that's cool" Sonic said a little amazed "So I guess this is the transfer core?"

"Indeed it is young hedgehog" Came a voice behind Sonic

Sonic turned and saw a large man standing behind him

"Eggman..." Sonic said angrily

"I see you found the energy core" Eggman said stepping in

Sonic watched as Eggman walked beside him and looked through the glass case holding the energy core. Sonic glared at him the whole time, making sure he didn't pull anything.

"Amazing isn't it? Pure energy..." Eggman said

"What do you want with it?" Sonic asked glaring at Eggman

"What else? Robots" Eggman said turning to Sonic and smirking

"This stuff makes it easier... to create... and to robotize" Eggman said standing up straight again

Sonic stepped back slightly, hearing the words robotize

"Going already?" Eggman asked clicking his fingers

As he did four electric chains appeared from the walls and grabbed Sonic by the arms and legs, trapping him facing Eggman

"I'm guessing your little family is here to?" Eggman asked smirking as he walked towards Sonic

"Back of Egghead, I don't want to catch lice from your mustache" Sonic said grinning at Eggman

Eggman put his hands to his mustache and smoothed it before grinning at Sonic

"Your full of different come backs aren't you hedgehog?" Eggman said

Sonic glared at Eggman then looked back at the core, He looked down and saw a metal rod sticking out.

"This is gonna hurt" He thought.

Without even thinking Sonic span still being held by the electric chains, he managed to move himself forward and slightly touch the rod. This somehow got rid of the chains, but at the same time. Electrocuted everything in the room. Including Eggman.

Sonic collapsed onto his knees, and looked at Eggman who did the same, Sonic got up and wobbled, he reached to the glass case and smashed it open to get to the core.

"Y..You don't know what you're doing!" Eggman said watching as Sonic picked up the smaller glass case covering the core.

"I know more than you" Sonic said glaring at Eggman

Sonic raced out of the room and along the corridor carrying the glass with the core inside.

* * *

"You think Sonic has done it?" Sonia asked Shadow

"He should have.. the others should have their core to" Shadow said looking down the corridor

After waiting a few minutes Silver teleported with Manic, with them they had the other blue energy core, and 4 hostages.

"Seen Sonic?" Sonia asked clasping her hands together

"No, but the cores are switched off" Silver said holding the core

"Alright, you get them out of here, I'll look for Sonic" Manic said hinting to the hostages

"I'll help" Sonia said standing beside Manic

"Alright, here" Silver said handing Sonia the energy

"We'll be back as soon as we get them out ok?" Shadow said "But we can't teleport without the energy, so it may take longer"

"That's alright, just hurry" Sonia said

"Good luck" Shadow said running off with Silver and the others

Sonia and Manic walked around for 5 minutes until the energy they had in their hands began to glow brighter.

"Manic look" Sonia said looking at it

"Whoa" Manic said looking at the core "It's reacting to something" Manic said

"In there" Sonia said looking at a room

Sonia and Manic opened the door to a room and walked in.

"Sonic!" Manic said surprised

Sonic was looking at a glass cage, standing beside the green energy core, and a weird emerald type thing in another glass case

"Hey..." Sonic said

"Whoa... Sonic what is that?" Sonia asked looking at it a little stunned

"I donno, It made the core react though" Sonic said looking down at the green energy core

Sonia walked over to Sonic and the green core and the emerald. But once she did, a bright flash came from each, causing each of them to jump backwards. Sonia looked down at the blue core and saw it was glowing extremely bright, soon the glass began to get really hot.

"Ouch!" She said dropping it on the floor, causing the glass to crack

Sonic, Manic and Sonia all stood and watched in amazement as the green core glass also smashed. The two different cores somehow morphed together, created such a dazzling light. But the 3 triplets continued to stare at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Silver and Shadow had just got the people that were inside the base far enough away to be in more danger

"There you go all.." Silver began

"Silver! Silver hurry pick up!" Shouted his communicator

"Mum? What's up?" Silver asked as he and Shadow looked at his wrist

"Get out of there now! There is a chaos emerald in there! It's reacted with the two energy cores, you need to get out right now!" Sapphire shouted

Silver and Shadow turned and saw the extreme brightness coming from every window from the base

"Sonic.. Sonia... Manic" Shadow said to himself

Before Silver could stop him, Shadow raced back towards the base.

* * *

Sonic raced down the halls of the base, the energy cores grew bigger and bigger by the second, coming from every door, and every tunnel. She held tight onto his brother and sister who he was carrying.

"Sonic faster!" Sonia cried

"I'm trying" Sonic shouted as he turned and saw the energy

Sonic kept running until he felt a huge sting come from his leg, causing him to fall forward throwing Sonia and Manic near a door without energy

"AHH!" Sonic shouted as the energy grabbed his leg from a tunnel

"Sonic!...Sonic get up" Manic shouted running to him and trying to help him, but as Manic touched Sonic, the energy that was now in Sonic hit Manic on the arm, causing it to make a deep cut

"AH!" Manic shouted stumbling backwards into Sonia

"Sonic!" Sonia shouted as tears came to her eyes "Sonic please get up!"

Sonic clenched his fist and looked up at her, Sonia could see how much feared Sonic was right now, she had never seen him so scared before.

"G..Go" Sonic said

"W..what?" Manic asked

"GO NOW!" Sonic shouted angrily as the energy engulfed more of his body

Sonia couldn't watch this happen to her brother, tears flooded from her eyes as she watched as Manic tried to race towards Sonic again. She grabbed his wrist and stopped him

"SONIA LET GO! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Manic shouted crying

Sonia looked at Sonic in front of her. She looked down at him, and watched as he laid back down on the ground, he clenched his fists from the pain of the energy. then was swallowed by it. Sonia tugged on Manic, who continued to yell at his sister, But Sonia continued. Sonia managed to drag Manic out of the base. Sonia looked around and saw her motor bike, she pulled Manic un hurt arm, and dragged him on there with her. She quickly drove away from the base. Tears flooded from her eyes as she drew further and further away from her brother she left behind. As he drove Shadow raced beside her. And ran with them to where Silver was standing. Then before any of them could say another word. The base in front of them became fully engulfed by the green and blue energies. Then, Gone. In one flash the whole place vanished into thin air, leaving nothing but smoke and dust.

"Sonic..." Sonia and Manic both thought as they continued to cry

Silver ran over to Sonia and Manic and hugged them both

"Thanks god your both ok" He said relived

He moved away and saw Manic holding his cut arm, and the tears flowing from his eyes as well as Sonia's. Shadow looked around panicked for his little brother.

"Sonia, Manic, where is Sonic?" Silver asked looking at Shadow, then at them

"H..He told us to go" Sonia stuttered

"I..I didn't want to leave him there"

"I..I wanted to help him"

"He... he was in there?" Silver asked looking back at the now gone building

"Yeah, the energy... It caught him" Manic said rubbing away tears

Sapphire opened the curtains to the FF HQ and had watched everything, and she had heard everything threw Silvers communicator as he didn't turn it off. Tear flowed down her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor crying and looking at the space in the distance.

All four of them turned and looked at the empty lot, there brother was in.

"Sonic..." They all thought sadly

* * *

"Sonic?" Came a voice

There was no response

"Sonic wake up!" The voice came again

Sonic opened in eyes and saw a pink girl hedgehog looking down at him lying in a hammock

"What are.." Sonic said squinting sleepily

"WHOA!" He shouted jumping it in surprise causing him to fall from the hammock onto the ground

"Oww.." He said lying on the ground

"Ha-ha, you ok?" The girl asked reaching down to Sonic

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic said taking her hand and standing up

"Sorry I woke you... but the parties starting soon" The girl said putting her hands on her waist

"The party?" Sonic asked confused

"Your 16th birthday party? The biggest party of like, you life" The girl said

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot... It's our birthday today" Sonic said smiling

"Our?" Amy wondered

"Alright then, let's get moving Amy" Sonic said picking Amy up in his arms

"Don't drop me again" Amy said looking at him

"Don't worry... you can trust me" Sonic said smiling

* * *

3 years ago Sonic was sent into a new universe in the future. Starting off alone, Sonic ran around trying to find his castle or something that seemed familiar, but was never successful. Sonic eventually found a spot on a beach and made residence there. While living there he met a young a young orange two tails fox, who goes by the name Miles Prower, but not liking complicated names, Sonic nick named him Tails. Tails became Sonics best friend.

After being in this new life for a few months an old threat it, a familiar appeared and planned to take over this new world. Sonic new that Eggman was teleported to the new universe with him. And Sonic had to stop Eggman just like he used to do with him family.

Tails became Sonics side- kick throughout missions to defeat Eggman. One day Sonic and Tails meet with a rather grumpy Echidna, who tries to first kill Sonic and Tails, but in the end the three end up forming a team to defeat Eggman. After that Sonic and Knuckles formed a small rivalry, but remained close friends.

After defeating Eggman again. Sonic and Tails returned home. But to their horror, not long after a strange planet like machine came plummeting out of the sky, and landed near Knuckles island. Sonic, defeated Eggman and rescued a young pink hedgehog, from a metal version of him, Metal Sonic, something Eggman had created. This girl remained Sonics biggest fan in the future.

Almost a year since he rescued Amy, Sonic teamed up with a older female cat, Blaze. With her help they were both able to defeat Eggman and Eggman Nega. Blaze also introduced Sonic to Cream the Rabbit and Vanilla the Rabbit. Two close friends of Sonic.

Sonic and his friends, except Blaze and Vanilla, where all sent to a new planet called earth while trying to save Cream and cheese from Eggman. After saving people. And encountering many different problems. Sonic saved the world. Months later, Tails and Chuck built a portal back to Sonics planet. Where they live now.

Sonic and Tails spent a few days saving alien planets from Eggman, in the end the aliens had to help Sonic, by bringing him back down from Eggmans ship. But the aliens insisted they help Sonic in the future.

Since he was sent to this new universe, Sonic has got used to it, and spends his time with his friends. And defeating the ones that attack it. Sonic has tried multiple times to find a way back home. But had given up on his 2nd year being in the new world. Sonic has kept his old life a secret from his new friends, and plans to keep it that way.


End file.
